Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1 - Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the full story to Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Sonic and Pinocchio Characters as The Winnie the Pooh Cast) *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore (The Spongebob Squarepants and Disney Characters as The Pokemon Cast) *Spongebob as Ash Ketchum *Patrick as Pikachu *The Blue Fairy as Misty *Squidward as Brock *Marie as Togepi (The Family Guy Characters as The Penguins of Madagascar Cast) *Peter as Skipper *Chris as Kowalski *Herbert as Private *Stewie as Rico (The Ed, Edd, and Eddy Characters as The Mario Cast) *Eddy as Mario *Edd as Luigi *Ed as Yoshi (The Donkey Kong Characters as The Power Rangers Cast) *Donkey Kong as Adam *Diddy Kong as Billy *Cranky Kong as Rocky *Candy Kong as Kimberly Kong *Chunky Kong as Tommy *Dixie Kong as Aisha (The Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, Wacky Races, Rayman, Theodore Tugboat, TUGS, Penelope Pitstop, and Wacky Races Characters as The Mario and Power Rangers Cast Cast) *Dr. Robotnik as Bowser Koopa *Robotnik Jr. as Bowser Junior *Breezie as Mistress Nine *Scratch as Pyscho Red *Grounder as Pyscho Black *King K. Rool as Pyscho Blue *Lee as Pyscho Yellow *Marie as Pyscho Pink *Hooded Claw as Pyscho Silver *Dick Dastardly as Professor Ratigan *Muttley as Fidget *May as Jessie *Darth Vader as James *Dark Rayman as Meowth *Oliver the Vast as Dr. Facilier *Cabot as The Grand Duke of Owls *Bobby as Rasputin *Bluenose as Zig-Zag *Evil Globox as The Phantom Bolt (The Thomas Characters as The Crash Bandicoot Characters) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Both the main heroes) *Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Paxton as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Both work with Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Both beautiful) *Edward as Aku Aku - (Both guardians of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Papu Papu - (Both devious) *Dennis as Ripper Roo *George as Koala Kong *The Spiteful Breakvan as Pinstripe Potoroo *The Rayman 2 Enemies as The Crash Bandicoot 1 Enemies Transcript *(the main title opens to Andrew Smith Studios presenting a parody of Reese Ambler's films) *Chorus: (various clips of the characters are shown) Gotta get up, I've gotta get going (Sonic runs off), I'm gonna see a friend of mine He's round and he's fuzzy I love him because he's just... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Lookin' for fun, chasin' some honeybees Pooh Bear, I know he's out there Rumbly-tumbly, climbin' a honey tree Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous Least every now and again And when we're alone and there's nobody home It's nice to be able to count on a friend like... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please? Pooh Bear, I gotta be there It's me and it's you My silly old Winnie the Pooh. *Narrator: This is the story of Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1. You can follow the clips, and read along with me in the film, that comes with some sound effects, audio, and music. Whenever you hear this sound, (Thomas whistles) it's time to start the game, so let's begin now. (up in a castle) *Paxton: But, King Diesel 10, we have not determined the cause of test failures! *Narrator: Wailed Paxton, up in Diesel 10's castle. *Diesel 10: Moron! This engine, here, will be my General, and will lead my army to conquer the world! This time, we shall reign triumphant! (electric bolts strike Thomas, who groans in pain) We are closer than ever before! *Narrator: Diesel 10 laughed. *Dr. Robotnik: And it's a good thing we've finally captured Ed, Edd, and Eddy too. *Narrator: Added Dr. Robotnik. *Eddy: You'll never get away with this, Dr. Robotnik! *Narrator: Shouted Eddy angrily. *Cabot: But we already have and there is nothing you can do to escape. *Narrator: Cabot told Eddy. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 shouted out... *Diesel 10: Quickly... into the Vortex! *Paxton: But, Diesel 10, the Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could be... *Narrator: Paxton laughed. *Oliver: Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, so just do it! *Narrator: Oliver the Vast shouted angrily. *Eddy: Thomas has escaped! Let's get out of here! *Diesel 10: A failure again. Capture him! *Narrator: Diesel 10 shouted. He chased out Thomas, Ed, Edd, and Eddy out of a broken glass window of the castle, causing Thomas, Ed, Edd, and Eddy to plummet into the ocean below. *Thomas: Uh-oh. *Narrator: Thomas cried as he fell down below. *Thomas: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Eddy: What now? (falls and screams with Double Dee as they, Ed, and Thomas fall down below) *Thomas: What do you know? I found a nickel. *Edd: Shut up. *Ed: How rude. *Breezie: (after seeing Thomas, Ed, Edd, and Eddy falling down) Dang it! They got away, but we still have the little engine that could. What are your orders, Diesel 10? *Narrator: Breezie asked. *Diesel 10: Prepare the little engine that could. *Narrator: Diesel 10 laughed. *Bluenose: As you wish. (Robotnik laughs evilly as Tillie screams in terror) *Narrator: Meanwhile, on the island of Sodor, some shadow figures were walking along the desert. *Knuckles: Water... Water... *Sonic: Honey... Honey... *Pinocchio: It's the end, I tell you! We're lost, fried in the desert sun. *Tails: Uh, excuse me... *Pinocchio: Scorched by the searing sands! (trips over someone stuck) WHOA!!! (pulls himself out) Parched in this waterless wasteland! We're…we're…Does anyone have a towel? *Peter Griffin: Yep, I have one. Here you go, Pinocchio. (as Thomas pulls himself from the sand) *Pinocchio: Thanks, Peter. Hey, I think I see something at the beach. *Spongebob: Let's check it out. *Eddy: Ouch! That was some fall we had, eh, Double Dee? *Edd: Yeah, I'll say that. I wonder where we are at this moment? *Sonic: Hey, it's Ed, Edd, and Eddy! *Donkey Kong: You know them?! *Knuckles: We sure do! We met them not long ago! *Edd: We're glad to see you again, Spongebob and Sonic, and who are your other friends? *Peter Griffin: I'm Peter Griffin, and this here is Chris Griffin, Herbert, and Stewie Griffin. *Donkey Kong: And we're the Banana Slamma team! *Eddy: Well, it's good to see your old faces and new faces, and now that you are, can you help us? *Tails: Yes, what is it? *Eddy: An evil diesel named Diesel 10 and has caught Thomas's girlfriend, Tillie, hostage, and we escaped from him now. We've got to go back and rescue her. *Peter Griffin: Sure, show us the way. *Eddy: Okay, guys, let's follow Thomas. (Thomas, after picking up a blue lightsaber and pistol gun, puts them on his belt) *Narrator: So Thomas set off with Sonic, Eddy, Mario, Peter, Spongebob, and the others, until they met Edward. *Edward: It is I, Edward, my duty is to protect you. You may summon by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice, and I shall grant you special powers. *Chris Griffin: Thanks, Edward. Hey, Thomas, there's a crab in the way, see if you can get rid of it. *Thomas: Take this! (kicks the crab out of the way) See, that wasn't so hard, was it? *Knuckles: Thanks, Thomas. By the way, Eddy, are there any villains working with Diesel 10 and Robotnik? *Eddy: Yep, he's here, alright, and he's also brought some friends. *Sonic: Like who? *Eddy: Like his son, Robotnik Jr, Breezie, his minions, Scratch, Grounder, King K. Rool, Lee, and Marie, Evil Globox, May, Vader, Dark Rayman, Oliver the Vast, Cabot, Bobby, and this tugboat, Bluenose *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket: (together) BLUENOSE???!!! *Ed: How do you know Bluenose? *Knuckles: He was our old enemy, and the last time we saw him, he was eaten by crocodiles in the crocodile pit. *Spongebob: I know Bluenose also. *Tails: You know him too, Spongebob? *Spongebob: It's a long story. *Knuckles: Well, don't worry, guys, we've defeated Bluenose, and we shall do it again. *The Blue Fairy: Knuckles is right. Let's keep moving if we want to save Tillie. *Narrator: The Blue Fairy said. She was right. Thomas and Edward kept going. *Pinocchio: Yeah, get those enemies, Thomas! *Sonic: Wow, Thomas! You've made a bridge of crates. That's incredible. *Eddy: There are many exits, guys, and onto the next place. *Narrator: They all went inside the portal, which took them to the Jungle Rollers. *Eddy: Here we are, guys, Jungle Rollers. *Squidward: This isn't going to be easy. *Narrator: Squidward said. As they walked through the Jungle, some pistol guns fired at Thomas, who easily managed to knock them out with his blue lightsaber. *Knuckles: Look out! It's gonna explode! *Double Dee: Wow! That was close. *Tails: Yeah, I'll say. Now let's keep moving. *Colonel Hathi: Boy, I can't imagine how beautiful this day is. *Eddy: Look, Double Dee! It's our old pal, Colonel Hathi. *Knuckles: You know him?! *Eddy: Yep, he's the leader of the elephants, and his wife is Winifred. *Knuckles: Winifred, his wife? *Eddy: And the other elephants, such as One with 'Dusty Muzzle', The Slob One, The Battle Damaged One, The One with 'Silly Grin', The One with fly, The One with hair, The Distracted One, The One with smashed nose after crash, and Buglar. *Chris Griffin: Oh, boy, I can't wait to meet him. *Eddy: Oh hi Colonel. How's it going for you and your crew? Is it going fine? *Colonel Hathi: Hello, Eddy. I'm just doing the inspection of the elephants. And I see that you have made new friends. What are their names? *Double Dee: Well, there is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Spongebob Squarepants, The Blue Fairy, Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Starfish, Dixie Kong, Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin, Herbert, Stewie Griffin, and the Banana Slamma Team. *Colonel Hathi: Nice to meet you. *Sonic: Well, nice to meet you too, Colonel. *Colonel Hathi: I see that you have your most big journey ahead of you, would you like a drink of Volvic? Try some. *Knuckles: Thanks, Colonel, we'll keep it for ourselves. Anyways, we have to go, it was nice knowing you. *Colonel Hathi: Okay, but be careful, this jungle is dangerous. *Eddy: Goodbye, Hathi. *Narrator: Eddy said. Thomas and Edward continued their journey through the jungle and leaped on board a train. *Sonic: Well, Eddy, I must say that Colonel Hathi is a nice guy. *Eddy: Thanks, Sonic. Come on guys, we need to keep moving. *Dr. Robotnik: Well, well, well, it appears that Sonic, Spongebob, and their friends are helping those pesky eds and that stupid tank engine. (sees Thomas and Edward loading the passengers into the coaches) Yes, this is just what we planned with Sonic and friends. Here, we can finally get rid of them for good. *Evil Rayman: Well, what will we do about it, boss? *Dr. Robotnik: Don't worry, Evil Rayman. Dick Dastardly, I want you and Muttley to meet up with Devious Diesel. He'll help you guys get rid of that hedgehog and his friends. *Dick Dastardly: As you wish, my lord. (laughs) *Dr. Robotnik Jr. Well, papa, I hope we'll get rid of Sonic and his friends. *Dr. Robotnik: Yes, my son. Soon, we will this time. And when we do, my secret master will be pleased. (he, his son, his wife, Oliver the Vast, and Cabot all laugh evilly) *Thomas: Uh, Edward, did your hear that?! *Edward: What, Thomas? I can't hear anything at all. *Ed: This is not going to be easy by going through there. *Knuckles: Brighten up, Ed. We can get through this, how hard can it be? *Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828: All aboard! Let's go! *Sonic: Come on, let's have a game on 78 ball break. *Knuckles: Or maybe this sounds really unsimple than I though. *Squidward Tentacles: Incoming obstacles, Thomas! *Eddy: We're almost there, guys. Just a bit more coal. *Jiminy Cricket: There's the next exit. *Spongebob Squarepants: Here we go again. *Narrator: While the heroes were playing 78 ball break, they went through the next exit, and as the goons were distracted, Tillie suddenly broke free, as the heroes flew out of the Jungle Rollers railroad yard. *Tillie: (drips tears, worried) Poor Thomas. If that means he and his hero friends have escaped, then the minions are distracted. (realizes) Yeah! Now's my chance to escape! (sneaks away from the minions and escapes the castle) *Chorus: Out of the junction on the fly, Casey had that look in his eye. The brakeman knew by the engine's moan, That the man at the throttle was Casey Jones. Casey Jones! Whoo whoo! *Eddy: Looks like we're out of the town. *Narrator: Soon, they were out of the Jungle Rollers, heading along at full speed. *Thomas: Do I see something up ahead?! *Tails: Uh-oh! *Sonic: It's a mountain! *Narrator: It was a long steep climb. (the mountain is a long steep climb. Patrick stokes more into coal, and with Tails stoking more, but also with Herbert putting on more, Diddy Kong stokes more coal) The workers piled on more coal, shovelling it into the furness, putting on full speed, and Edward flew faster at full speed ahead, right over the top. (Edward goes up the mountain, hauling a red coach, red boxcar, two flatcars, three boxcars, two blue ones, brown cattle car, a coal car, a grey boxcar, a coal car, another red coach, and another a caboose, and flies right over the top) *Knuckles: That was quick! *Peter Griffin: Yeah, I'd say! *Sonic: Good job, Thomas! *Thomas: Thank you, Sonic! *Narrator: Suddenly, they ran into a rainy storm. As Edward struggled to puff through, Thomas climbed up on Edward's roof, and started to paddle harder and harder with a coal shovel, causing Edward to go at full speed. *Chorus: The rain was coming down for five or six weeks. The railroad track was like the bed of a creek. It slowed him down to a ten mile eight. And it made the Western Mail exactly eight hours late. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the water. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the mud. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the... Wa... Ah ah ah ah ah... *Edward: A-Ahhhhh-choo! *Thomas: Bless you. *Edward: Thanks. *Knuckles: Oh, there you go. (gives a soft coal tablet) *Sonic: There! Now you're feeling much better. *Pinocchio: Hey! We're eight hours late. Better get going now. *Book: Now you've got a date, but you're eight hours late, so you'd better pick up the pace. *Narrator: No sooner was Edward back to full speed, Thomas cried out... *Thomas: Hey! *Tails: There's something on the track up ahead! *Narrator: ...Thomas reduced steam and braked hard. Edward, screeching and squealing, came to a halt, because in front of him, stood a cow. *Sonic: A cow in the middle of the track? *Knuckles: Hold onto your chores! Ski-do! *Narrator: Knuckles shouted as the cow moved slowly off the track. Edward raced away as fast as his wheels could pump. *Spongebob: We're doing good so far. *Narrator: Spongebob said. The workers piled on more coal. Edward's speed increased as he went faster and faster. *Chorus: Pick up schedule, Do not fail, Got to get to Frisco with the Western Mail, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco... *Sonic: Somebody's on the wrong track. *Thomas: Uh-oh! It's a damsel in distress! (the evil man laughs evilly) I'll save her! *Woman: Help! Help! Save me! Help! *Narrator: Thomas quickly ran and stood on Edward's front, scooping the lady and saving her, only before Edward would run her over. *Woman: You saved me! *Man: Curse you, Thomas! *Tails: Wow, fantastic, Thomas! *Donkey Kong: Next place, here we come! *Man: Well, what do you know? It's a female. *(Edward speeds onward, and as the heroes pile on more coal, they blow into Edward's furnace, forcing the train to go faster) *Narrator: As Edward sped through the tunnel, a man put up some explosives on the viaduct, lit a fuse, and ran away. *(a man lights a fuse on some dynamites on a high railroad trestle) Just as Edward got to the bridge, (KABOOM!) it blew up, (Edward plunges down, screaming in James's voice from Trouble on the Tracks video game US version) sending him falling down. (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT!) Once again, after being undaunted by a seeming impassable obstacle, (Edward struggles, huffing and puffing, not giving up, but speeds up the other side of the mountain, then continues on his way) Edward struggled, huffing and puffing, not giving up, sped up the other side of the mountain, and continued on his way. *Pinocchio: This is one strange place. *(a short while later, as Edward speeds on, with long train of two coaches, twelve freight cars, and caboose, a gang of armed men lurk in the shadows, but see this, then decide it's gold on that train) *Bandit 1: Heigh Ho, Silverware! *Narrator: Suddenly, a gang of train thieves jumped into Edward's cab, and surprised Sonic, Eddy, Mario, Peter, Spongebob, and the others, but Thomas wasn't scared. (the bandits charge toward the train and are about to attack Thomas. In the engine room, Thomas is caught stoking the furnace with coal, unaware that the thugs are aboard his train. It is now revealed that in the next moment, when he pick up one of the bandits standing on his coal shovel full of coal, he stops just before he nearly shovels the bandit into his engine's furnace. Knuckles gasps, and as Tails and Sonic gasp, Spongebob, The Blue Fairy, and Squidward gasp, Eddy and Edd gasp too) *Peter Griffin: Oh no! It's a gang of train robbers! *Knuckles: Now we're attacked by these thieves! *Peter Griffin: Don't let them slow us down! *Narrator: Thomas pick up Edward's coal shovel, and whacked the thieves on their heads, before he knocked them right out of the window, into the sea below. (Thomas begins to fight the robbers as fight as he can and continues to stoke the engine's furnace with coal) *Sonic: That's done it. But we'd better keep going. *Ed: We did it. Now onto the next world. *Narrator: Sonic grabbed hold of the accelerator and put it to full. *Tails: Uh-oh. *Narrator: Tails cried. Edward's speed increased. He went faster and faster. *(the workers pile on more coal and shovel furiously, but as the train goes faster, Edward begins to overheat) *Narrator: As the workers piled on more coal and stoked furiously, Edward went so fast that he now began to fall apart. *All: Runaway train! (Edward speeds up at a high speed and goes faster and faster) *Eddy: Oh no! The funnel! (runs forward, but grabs Edward's funnel coming loose, then fixes it back on) There! *Narrator: Edward sped through the tunnel and past a warning sign telling them to slow down. *Tails: Uh-oh. Not Edward's cowcatcher. (jumps forward, but grabs the cowcatcher, then fixes it back on too) *Narrator: Edward's parts started to fall off, but Thomas, Sonic, Eddy, Mario, Peter, Spongebob, and the others managed to fix it each time. *Peter Griffin: We're off to the next place! *Narrator: Peter Griffin cried as Edward went through the next portal. *Knuckles: Say. It's quiet. Too quiet. *Dick Dastardly: Surprised to see me again, eh, Sonic and Ash? *Sonic, Eddy, Mario, Peter, Spongebob, and the others: Dick Dastardly?! *Sonic: What?! *Spongebob: What?! *Dick Dastardly: You said you'd see the last of me after you defeated me, Dr. Robotnik, and Muttley, huh? *Knuckles: Well, you said, you did. Now what are you and Muttley doing here? *Dick Dastardly: I'm hoping you'd ask me and Muttley. We're here to work with Devious Diesel. *Peter Griffin: And who's Devious Diesel? *Donkey Kong: You mean, Devious Diesel, the sleeping one? *Dick Dastardly: That's right, Donkey. Let's get them, Muttley. *Muttley: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Thomas and Diesel lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. *Dick Dastardly: Behind you! Look out! *Narrator: The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's saber cut off Diesel's pants, causing Diesel to flee. *Thomas: Yeah! *Dick Dastardly: You'll pay for that, Sonic! *Spongebob: I think you're the one who will pay for that. *Eddy: Leave him to me, Spongebob, I'll sort him out, it's Super Eddy time. *Narrator: Eddy force pushed Dastardly and Muttley into the river below. *Knuckles: We've done it, guys! And it looks like we're getting closer to Diesel 10's castle, so let's keep going. *Narrator: So Edward sped on. Meanwhile... *Dr. Robotnik: Curse those heroes! I can't believe they've defeated Diesel, Dastardly, and Muttley. *Dr. Robotnik Jr: Those useless cranky bugs. *Dark Globox: They really are and never give up. *Dr. Robotnik: Alright! This time, I've got it. Vader, May, and Dark Rayman, your job is to go and meet Dennis, he'll know what to do. *Narrator: Meanwhile... Edward was stopped once again. *May Kanker: Think of home of Dennis. (Knuckles gasps, and as Sonic and Tails gasp, Spongebob, The Blue Fairy, and Squidward gasp. Eddy and Double gasp) Prepare for trouble. *Darth Vader: Make it double. *May Kanker: To protect the world from devastation. *Darth Vader: To unite all people within our nation. *May Kanker: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *Darth Vader: To extend our reach to the stars above. *May Kanker: May Kanker! *Darth Vader: Darth Vader! *May Kanker: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. *Darth Vader: Surrender now or prepare to fight. *Dark Rayman: Why, yes. That's right! *Knuckles: Team Rocket, what are you doing here? *Dark Rayman: Now, no time for talking, it's battle time. Oh, Dennis! (Dennis shows up) Attack! *Narrator: Thomas and Dennis's lightsabers sprang to life. Thomas attacked boldly, forcing the diesel to retreat. *Eddy: Use the force, Thomas. Each time, he tries to slash any weapons out of your hands, he'll attempt to back you onto a bridge. So use your force effects to effect him and Team Rocket. *Thomas: Copy that. *Dennis: Thomas have learned much, but ain't no Jedi yet, and not watch step. *Narrator: Thomas slashed the weapons out of Dennis's hands and backed the diesel onto a bridge. *Candy Kong: Don't make Thomas destroy you. *May Kanker: If his future doesn't lie with us, then he will be a Jedi knight. *Ed: Yes, that is true. We will overcome evil. *Narrator: With that, Thomas force gripped Dennis, force healed him, and force pushed out of sight. *Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Thomas: Yeeess! *Knuckles: That should give Team Rocket and Dennis a taste of their own stinking beer. Anyway, onto the next place we go. *Narrator: The workers headed back to Edward, who set off once again. Double Dee pulled himself onto the roof and landed in the coal tender. *Blue Fairy: Watch the landing, Double Dee! *Double Dee: Well, it's the lift off, that got me. *Pinocchio: What are all of you doing? Let's go. *Narrator: As Edward sped on, Thomas realized that Tillie had escaped. *(Edward speeds onward down the line) *Thomas: Tillie is alive! She's managed to escape! *Sonic: Good work, Thomas! Keep up the good work! *(a whistle echoes across the valley) *Narrator: Suddenly, a whistle blew from a distance. *Thomas: Uh-oh. Where's that sound coming from? *Tails: It sounds like a whistle. *Thomas: And what's that whistle coming from? *Chris Griffin: I think it's coming from another train. *Knuckles: I beg your pardon, but do you suppose that's--? What?! *Tails: What?! *Sonic: What?! *Pinocchio: What?! *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It does sound like one! And look! *Pinocchio: Oh my! *Thomas: It's another train! *Narrator: Thomas cried, for coming straight toward was another train. It was a big double-headed slow freight train coming up the other side of the mountain on the very same track as Thomas's train. *Sonic: Oh bother. *Tails: Oh dear. *Knuckles: Uh-oh. *Thomas: Is the other train going to slow us down? *Narrator: Thomas wondered. Unaware of this, as Edward sped round the corner, Candy grabbed his whistle, and fixed back on. *Candy Kong: It's a good thing I'm giving Edward some repairs, otherwise Edward would fall apart. *Narrator: As Edward flew faster down the hill, the other train was still approaching him. *Squidward: So far, so good, Thomas! *Narrator: Squidward laughed. *Knuckles: Look out! We're going to crash! *Narrator: Knuckles cried. As Edward whistled in horror, some workers on their train, screamed in fear, then leaped off unharmed, and raced for cover. *Peter Griffin: Look out, guys! (as he and the others jumped off Edward's cab and head in the circus wagons) *Thomas: To stop the train, reduce steam and brake hard. *Ed: Quick, Thomas! We're gonna crash! Hurry up! *Narrator: And when Thomas finally heard Ed shouting, he reduced steam and braked hard, before the two trains would crash into each other with a large explosion in a cloud of black smoke. Luckily, no-one was hurt, but Edward and his circus wagons were very much alive and well, and flew down the hill to a halt. *Tails: We made it! *Eddy: Come on, Tails! The party's not done yet. *Narrator: So the heroes didn't give up. They decided to play a game of shinty for the festival at Aviemore. *Pinocchio: Be careful, Thomas. I don't know what that thing is. *Narrator: As they were almost at the exit, Tillie picked up the birthday train, and took as fast as she could. *Donkey Kong: I think we're almost there to the exit. *Knuckles: Next place. Here we come. *Tillie: No sure. Nothing can stop me now. *Narrator: Thomas thought he heard something, but Edward just puffed on. *Thomas: Remember, Edward, we must collect all the wumpa fruit we can get. *Squidward: And beware, if Tillie is sighted, we will tell Thomas where she is. *Tails: Right now? (takes a trumpet out, and blows on it, but is suddenly interrupted) *Thomas: Not now, Tails. *Tails: Sorry, Thomas. *Chris Griffin: Well, Thomas, what are we waiting for? Get going. *Narrator: Chris called. Thomas and Edward carried on. *Knuckles: Careful, Thomas, there's an obstacle in our way. *Narrator: Thomas force pushed the obstacle out of the way. *Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, good job, Thomas. Hooray! *Narrator: Edward flew over the drawbridge with his circus train. *Chris Griffin: Oh, that was close! I thought we were almost squished. *Edward: Nonsense, we're alright. We're safe. *Spongebob: Our strategy shall be the element of surprise. *Eddy: We shall take a squad and cover the left path. *Tails: Yes, sir. *Eddy: And you shall take the other squad and cover the right path. Very well... *Double Dee: COMPANY! (echoes around Sonic, Spongebob, Eddy, Donkey Kong, Peter Griffin, and the others) Sorry about that. *Ed: Apology excepted. Now let's go... Forward, march! *Narrator: As Thomas arrived, he and the others decided to stop for a rest, until Tillie was caught by Paxton and The Spiteful Breakvan. *Eddy: I need a rest to take a break. How about you guys? *Spongebob: I think we all do. How about you, Patrick? *Patrick: I agree with Spongebob. *Double Dee: I wonder what we should do while we're resting a bit. *Knuckles: Hey, I've got it! How about we show you some flashbacks of our old adventures had? *Eddy: Marvellous idea, Knuckles. So what kind adventures of adventures did you have so far? *Paxton: You are allergic. *Tillie: Allergic? *Paxton: Yes, and there is only one cure. A vacation, on Pleasure Island. *Tillie: Pleasure Island? *Paxton: Yes, that happy land of care-free good engines, where everyday's a holiday. *Tillie: But I can't go. I'm going to-- *Paxton: Why, of course, you may go. I'm giving you my ticket. (takes a card and gives it to Tillie) Here. *Tillie: Thanks, but I'm-- *Paxton: Now, Tillie, don't panic. I insist. Your health comes first. Come, the coach departs at midnight. *Thomas: Wait a minute! I think I hear Tillie! I think she's going to a place called Pleasure Island! *Candy Kong: We'd better go after her now before she does something stupid! *Narrator: Paxton and The Spiteful Breakvan pushed Tillie on board a train full of noisy passengers. At Pleasure Island, Tillie joined all those cheeky kids in wrecking furniture, tossing mudballs, and playing pool. The heroes knew this place wasn't good, and tried to talk Tillie into leaving, but were unable to. *Thomas: Look at yourself, Tillie. How will you ever expect to be a real girl? *Tillie: Oh, gee, guys. You guys always live forever, you know. *Thomas: Okay, stay there. Make a fool of yourself! *Narrator: And so the heroes left Tillie. At the boating dock, they saw George, Oliver the Vast, May Kanker, Darth Vader, Dark Rayman, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Devious Diesel, and Dennis putting some frightened little donkeys into crates. *Oliver the Vast: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night! Every bad kid in this park will soon a fool of themselves. Well, well, well. If it isn't our friends. Have a nice trip, I see? *Spongebob: Uh-oh. It's Oliver the Vast. Of course, we're having a good adventure. *Oliver the Vast: Good! I want to meet George. Let's see how well Thomas handles the battle against him. *Narrator: George's lightsaber leaped into his hand, and he swung it at Thomas, but his blade carried the blow. *George: Now let's see how well you fight me, Thomas. *Sonic: Uh-oh. This means that the island is cursed! I knew it! We've got to rescue Tillie and get her out of here! *Narrator: As the heroes left, Oliver the Vast was so delighted, that the shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashed George, only to drive the steamroller to his knees. *Peter Griffin: Tillie, hold on! *Squidward: Come on! I hope we're not too late. *Oliver the Vast: Good, kill him, Thomas. Your hate has made you powerful. Now you'll join the dark side. *Thomas: Never! I'm a Jedi like Luke's father was before him. *Narrator: At the pool hall, a voice screamed 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help! Help! Somebody, help!', causing Tillie to gasp and back away, scared. A donkey, in the shadow, cried 'Mama? MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!' until being forced on all fours, starting to wreck the whole place, and beginning to bray uncontrolably. Tillie was so scared that she ran away, and hid under a chair, but suddenly sprouted out donkey ears and a tail. As the heroes dashed toward the pool room, they saw Tillie's ears and tail, and gasped. *Eddy: We've got to get you off of here, quickly. *Squidward: Follow us, or else you'll get worse. *Narrator: Tillie, who picked up another lightsaber and another pistol gun, and the others ran away up the cliffs, and with Thomas and Edward following them, they dove into the sea. *Eddy: Double Dee! How many times are you going to keep that? *Double Dee: Well, a lot of times, I think. *Narrator: After swimming away for the mainland, Thomas pulled himself, the others, and Tillie, who still wearing ears and a tail, from the water. Thomas, having fired up and fuelled Edward, took Tillie up in the cab, opened the regulator slowly, and the train pulled out from the station. Edward's wheels started to pound the rails. He rocketed past through over the mountains and through the tunnels and was out of sight. Thomas eased Edward off while repeating 'He did it. I'll do it. He did it. I'll do it.'. *Eddy: Keep going, Thomas! *Spongebob: Full speed ahead! *Chris Griffin: Must pile on more coal! *Tails: Must shovel furiously! *Knuckles: Must keep puffing on! *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Dr. Robotnik: Oh good lord! This cannot be! I can't believe they've made to the castle! *Cabot: Never mind, I'll go find The Spiteful Breakvan, he'll know what to do. *Narrator: As Edward sped on, The Spiteful Breakvan, Cabot, and their minions got everything ready for a big surprise. *Thomas: Good work, guys! We're almost there! We'd better watch out, or else we'll be dead! *Cabot: Well, well, well. Guess who's arrived for the party? *Sonic: Oh, good lord! It's Cabot! *Knuckles: What do you think you're doing here? The last time we saw you, we took care of you back at Crane Manor. *Cabot: I was, but now I'm back, thanks to Dr. Robotnik, I was sent here by Robotnik to work with a good old friend of mine. Meet The Spiteful Breakvan. Go on, Caboose, show them what real buisness is. *Narrator: Thomas could stand no more. His lightsaber leaped into his hand, and he swung it at the spiteful breakvan, whose blade carried the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at the brakevan, only to drive him to his knees. With a final blow, he seperated the breakvan's hands, to show a list of wires. *Dr. Robotnik: Ugh! Big deal! But you still haven't defeated me. *Knuckles: I believe he's afraid of light, Ed, use the flashlight force. *Ed: Okay, here goes nothing. (force grips Cabot, lifts him up in the air, and force throws him away) *Thomas: Hooray for Ed! I guess it was nothing! Let's get going! *Narrator: As Edward sped on, the villains at the tower were talking about Thomas and the others. *Breezie: Are you okay, honey? *Robotnik: I'm fine, but still can't believe that the heroes are on the way, because we need to find a way to get rid of them, and will take a guess that Tillie has managed to escape as well. I've got it! Bluenose and Bobby, you can go and meet Paxton, he can help you stop the heroes from defeating us. *Bobby: My pleasure, me lord. Me pleasure. Ready, Bluenose? *Bluenose: With pleasure, Bobby. *Narrator: As Edward sped up the mountain, the heroes were stoking coal into the furness, unaware of bone arms, and claws attacking them. *Eddy: It's hard to see through the rain. I hope we can get through this. *Knuckles: I just hope so too. *Edward: Get the hint? *Tillie: Keep puffing, Edward! *Narrator: Edward went faster and faster, saying the same 'I think I can!' line over and over again. Having heard the advice from the others, Edward struggled up the other side, and continued his trip. At the lair of Paxton, Thomas and the others met Paxton, Bobby, and Bluenose. *Bobby: Well, well, well, look who's here for the party. *Knuckles: Goodness gracious! It's Bobby! *Bobby: That's not right. Not forgetting your old enemy. Bluenose. *Knuckles: Wait a minute! Did you just say Bluenose? *Bluenose: Surprise! (Knuckles gasps, Sonic and Tails gasp, Spongebob, Squiidward, The Blue Fairy, and Patrick gasp, Eddy and Double Dee gasp, Ed screams, and the Banana Slamma team gasp) Are you surprised to see me? Good. Now that I'm back, thanks to Robotnik, Bobby, Paxton, and I will finally have our revenge. ATTACK! (tries to charge at the heroes, but is no match at all) You'll pay for this! *Eddy: Let's give a taste of some medicene to them! (the enemies to attack the heroes, but are still no match for Thomas's excellent Jedi skills, as he slays them all to the floor, and finally wins the battle) *Thomas: You're a traitor! (Paxton tries to force lightning, but is not strong enough) You really are one! *Paxton: Come and get me, Thomas, or die, heroes. *Narrator: Thomas and Paxton's lightsabers sprang to life. Paxton slashed at Thomas, but his blade carried the blow on the double-bladed ones, and was finally able to slash Paxton to the ground. *Thomas: There! That's gotta take care of them. *Sonic: Well done, Thomas! I knew you could beat them up! Anyway, let's go back to our adventure! *Thomas: (powers up some energy spheres, and shoots them at Bluenose, causing him to fall down into a pit below) Take a hike! *Narrator: While travelling at full speed, Edward, having picked up a lightsaber and a pistol, was coming up to the top of a high mountain, avoiding some minions of Diesel 10. As they approached the top of the balloon, they suddenly met the enemies. *Eddy: Hey, we're on the balloon. *Dr. Robotnik: You've got that right! *Sonic and the others: DR. ROBOTNIK?!? *Dr. Robotnik: Yeah, you just mentioned my name. *Dr. Robotnik Jr: That's right. *Breezie: We're tired of taking a backseat to a bunch of steam locomotives. *Dark Globox: We'll give you a taste of your own medicine! *Breezie: If we tell what our secret is, we'll all be done ofr. *Dr. Robotnik: Oh, Diesel 10, they're here already! *Eddy: Okay, guys, let's split up. Me and Sonic will deal with Robotnik and his family. The Banana Slamma can take of King K. Rool and his minions, and you guys can help us defeat Diesel 10. *Donkey Kong: Okay, guys. Banana Slamma! *Narrator: Thomas, Edward, Tillie, and Diesel 10's lightsabers were lit. The final battle started. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsaber swung and clashed. The heroes attacked boldly, causing Diesel 10 to retreat. Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, the heroes slashed Diesel 10, driving the dark lord to the edge. In a blind fury, the heroes slashed at Diesel 10, driving him onto the bridge. With a final blow, they seperated the dark lord from themselves and the bridge, exposing Diesel 10 to fall down to the planet Earth. *Dr. Robotnik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Eddy: Yes! Now please tell us your secret and free Tillie or we'll give you a taste of your own stinking beer! *Dr. Robotnik: (laughs) If you tell our secret now, we'll get into trouble, but for now, keep for Tillie if you want her. *Dark Globox: Farewell, you suckers! We're going away from you, and not coming back ever again! *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Eddy: Where's Thomas and Tillie? *Double Dee: Over there! (Thomas and Edward, having been kissed by Tillie, cheer and celebrate) *Sonic: Aww, isn't that romantic? *Eddy: It sure is, and thanks to your help, guys, for saving Tillie, we will celebrate by dancing. *Spongebob: You're welcome, Eddy. I hope we'll see Thomas, Tillie, and Edward again. *Double Dee: I'm sure we all will, but must find about Robotnik's secret. *Thomas: I'm sure we will. We'll all solve the mystery of Robotnik's secret, everyone. Farewell, guys! Goodbye, I hope we'll see you again soon! *Narrator: And so, with the help of Edward, Sonic, Spongebob, Eddy, Peter Griffin, Donkey Kong, and all of their friends, Thomas was able to save his girlfriend, and promised that he and Edward hoped that Sonic, Spongebob, Eddy, Peter, Donkey, and their friends would meet again, in the next sequel. I hoped you enjoyed this film so far. But now for the bonus ending... *???: So you've failed to defeat Sonic, Spongebob, Eddy, Peter Griffin, Donkey Kong, and all of their friends? *Robotnik: Yes, I almost had, but this time, I have a new plan. *???: And what may that be? *Robotnik: We're going to see a trap for Sonic, Spongebob, Eddy, Peter Griffin, Donkey Kong, and all of their friends in the next sequel. *Headless Horseman: What an excellent suggestion! (laughs) *Narrator: Uh-oh. Looks like the heroes are going to land in danger for a rude awakening in the next story. Category:UbiSoftFan94